


Underlying Uncertainty

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (literal as in LITERAL ya'll know who he is), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey is a jerk like always, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Narrator has plot relevance, Rating May Change, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Technically a romance???, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), The Author Regrets Everything, Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), What am I doing, bad attempts at comedy, he is a literal child, i'm not subtle at all, like early teens, ohoho i wonder who it is ;), only because of future violence, shoot me, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Living on the surface hasn’t been very easy. Not bad, just... Not easy. There’s still a good portion of humanity that isn’t too fond of your friends, much less your idea of peace. Part of that is probably your own fault; and part of it is a certain somebody else’s.You’re not naming names, of course. But he knows who he is.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Flowey/Reader, Everyone & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: My stuff





	Underlying Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> i've kind of been having writer's block as of right now, which stinks but oh well. in the meantime i thought of trying something new, so here? i'll try not to make it too similar as opposed to every other story in the fandom like this, but there are tropes and things i gotta keep in just because lol.

You really hadn’t meant for it to slip out. You were actively trying to keep it a secret, in fact. It had been like a shadow in the back of your mind, there but barely noticeable, if you ignored it hard enough. You’d even took to doodling some things on a piece of paper, just to pay attention to something else.

And yet, you somehow managed to say it anyway. Maybe the blame’s on you, maybe it isn’t, but certainly, it was bound to come out sooner or later, right?

...Honestly, though. You don’t see why it’s such a big deal, especially to her.

“I just didn’t want you guys worrying about it,” you explain quietly, fiddling with your pencils on the table. Toriel sighs, already standing up from her chair. She gently turns you to face her and rests her hands on your shoulders.

“My child, you should not be afraid of telling us these things,” she tells you softly. “We care about you, you know that, right?”

Biting your lip, you respond, “Yeah, but... I just...”

“What?”

“I don’t like parties,” you admit.

She smiles, despite the irritation in your gaze. “Really? That is not what I gathered.”

“I mean... When they’re centered around me.” You huff a bit before continuing. “It’s kind of dumb.”

“Well, think of it this way,” she offers. “If we throw an event such as a birthday party, there can be opportunities for us to convince the humans of our nature; seeing as you’re the ambassador, many officials will come, and you personally can use that to your advantage in getting them to listen.”

“I guess so,” you murmur, but your shoulders slump.

“Besides, most everyone you know will be there. They will be thrilled at the chance to support you, I’m sure.” She lets you go and stands up to her full height again, adding, “Speaking of important matters, I have a meeting to attend. Sans should be over soon. You have your cell phone, I presume?” You nod. “Then call if you absolutely have to; otherwise, just ask Sans if you need anything.”

She leans down to give you one last hug before heading out, only to turn back around, opening her mouth—you beat her to it and assure, “Don’t worry, I’ll stay away from him.” Worst comes to worst, you have weed-killer you can use.

She nods slowly, “Alright. I trust you.” She pauses before the entrance of the house.

“Bye, Mom!”

“See you later, my child!” She shuts the door behind her, and relieved, you go back to the picture you’re drawing.

Now, you’re a fairly obedient kid, in hindsight. You never talk to strangers (unless they look nice), you never go out by yourself (unless it looks nice), and you always stay away from things you should (unless they seem nice). And you love your mom, certainly.

...However, she can be a bit worrisome, every now and then. She just wants what’s best for you, yes, but you stand by the policy that a little kindness goes a long way, no matter who it is.

So you don’t stay away from Flowey. In fact, you’re going to talk to him when you’re done with your doodles, because life is short and there are opportunities. So what if he’s tried to kill you multiple times over? He’s still your friend, because you say so!

...Plus, you still have that weed-killer. That’s two against one. Obviously, you’re going to win this.


End file.
